Wish It Was Summer Forever
by Bad-ass-girl69
Summary: Kensi and deeks are about to make a big trip trough america and every desteny is gonna tell a funny history lived by the two partners, and who knows if they can t take not falling in love during the whole summer. Inspired in the new music by megan nicole Summer Forever.
1. Chapter 1

Whish it was summer forever

"Shining bright, Speakers shaking, Put that old mustang in drive, Heart is yours for the taking, We don't have to say goodbye, If it was summer forever. "

Kensi and deeks are about to make a big trip trough america and every desteny is gonna tell a funny history lived by the two partners, and who knows if they can´t take not falling in love during the whole summer.

Okay, so this is gonna be a funny fanfiction because I will not be choosing where is the next stop, you are! So I am going to give 3 destinations and you are going to vote. The one with more votes is the next chapter (:

-San Francisco

-Seattle

-Miami

Just vote on the reviews, and let me know what you think about this idea! Better than the last story right, or not? REVIEWS!


	2. Miami

_**Hi everyone! I just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed, it means a lot to me. I am sorry for the ones who wanted Seattle or San Francisco, but Miami was the most voted (:**_

_**Well this is the first time I wrote such a big chapter ( I know it´s small but it´s a lot for me ) just tell me if you want bigger chapters for the future . I am going to start talking to you as ME: Mariana. My name it´s Mariana. So if you want to PM me or review, you can always call me by my name (:**_

_**Hope you guys like it: I am sorry for any spelling mistakes ):**_

* * *

**MIAMI**

We were in the car for hours and my dear partner still had not told me where we were going.

"It's so hot in here!"

"Oh, sorry ... Fern is hard to control all this charm" Deeks said with a smile.

"I was talking about the weather!" she said losing her temper. But he did not care, she thought it was cute when she was mad so he just laughed.

" What are laughing at?!

" Jesus, Kensi. You get meaner with the heat" he said trying to sound hurt.

"I am not the one who-" he cut her of

" Look we're here!" he said with the biggest smile ever

"Kensi just looked around. This could not be happening, her partner bought her to Miami? Miami?!

Okay, wait. There's got to be something wrong here, but she got it now: Miami- Land of the hot chicks in the smallest bikinis on earth! Although, she didn't blame them anymore thanks' to the weather. But he wasn´t here because he wanted to make her happy! He was here to make himself happy while drooling for those "beach girls" who seemed to have just left from a Strip Club. She was mad. But she shouldn't. I mean: she wasn´t his girlfriend so, why was she mad?

"Miami?" she asked calmly. "Of all the destinations on the damn map you choose Miami?!"

"Why? What´s wrong with Miami? he asked innocently

"Nothing it´s wrong with Miami! That's the problem!

"Okay..."

" You´re just here to get some girl and sleep with her while i am on 'The beach'" She said making quotes in the air, but always smiling. Like she was joking.

He smiled. Marty Deeks had been waiting for this very moment for a while now. His partner, was actually jealous.

"Okay: That´s not true. Why would i want to get a girl? I already have my own" he said with a smirk.

Kensi just blushed, she didn't know why but when she was going to hawser him back with a big punch on the harm he screamed "We arrived!"

Kensi mouth turn into a big 'O' when she saw the hotel they were staying in. "Oh My God" she was speechless.

"Like what you see sunshine?"

"This hotel has like 5 stars! How?" she looked at him" Did you blackmailed Eric to get Sam or Callen password accou-"

"It hurts that you´re saying that! I would never do something like that Kensi!" He said faking hurt. "You hit the nerve."

"Well i am just glad that you actually called me by my real name for the first time today" she said smirking." I think it just made my day." she said laughing. Deeks just raises is eyebrows and they both got out of the car.

"I have a reservation to the name of Lange, Henrrieta, please."

"Now i get it" she said while looking away smiling. Hetty.

The receptionist turned to Deeks smiling." There you go" She said while handing him the keys "Room 429, have a nice stay" Deeks smiled back.

"Let´s go Fern"

They got into the elevator that stopped at the fifth floor. They got out and started searching for their room. When they find it, they drop the bags on the floor and, instantly, they noticed that the room only got one bed.

"Deeks" one single word still, terrifying the detective.

" I swear it wasn´t my fault! I had nothing to do with this. I asked specifically for a Two-bed bedroom" said the shaggy defending himself.

"Okay, and now what?".

Deeks got out of the room and went to the reception, but he stopped halfway, turned back and started thinking: He finally had the to sleep next to his hot-beautiful partner _again. Yes. Again._ He wants this since the first night he slept next to her when they were undercover as husband and wife. That´s right: undercover. But they weren´t undercover now, and he already has an excuse for them to sleep in the same bed: _There are no rooms left. We are really sorry Sir. _He was a genius. So he just got in the elevator and went back to his room.

"So?" asked his partner impatient.

He tried to hide the smile that was about to form in the corners of his mouth. "Sorry Sunshine, they don´t have any rooms left.

"They don´t have any rooms left? This must be the most expensive hotel in Miami and they are out of rooms?" she asked him really, really calm.

"Yes Darling".

"Okay then, I'll take the right side." She simply said smiling.

"As you wish".

* * *

_Red cups and sweaty bodies everywhere__  
__Hands in the air like we don't care_

_Cause we came to have so much fun now__  
__Bet somebody here might get some now_

It was our first night in Miami, and I couldn't be better. This must sound really mean, but he had pretty sure that his partner was even bossy when she was drunk.

_If you're not ready to go home__  
__Can I get a hell no__  
__Cause we gonna go all night__  
__Till we see the sunlight alright_

Still he couldn't believe that Kensi Blye was the kind of girl who gets drunk in a night out, but well he had to admit that she was way more sexy while drunk. Okay she wasn´t drunk, but he wouldn´t mind if she was.

_So la da da di we like to party__  
__Dancing with Miley__  
__Doing whatever we want__  
__This is our house__  
__This is our rules_

We can´t stop from Miley Cyrus was playing and everybody in the club was dancing and having a good time, especially he and his partner who in this very moment were dancing in the large dance floor.

"Do you want me to get our drinks?" She asked.

"Sure, thanks." He replied with a smile which slowly faded has he noticed that a guy, let me correct: a _Really Hot Guy _walked in his partner direction.

_And we can't stop__  
__And we won't stop__  
__Can't you see it's we who own the night__  
__Can't you see it we who bout' that life_

" Hi there Sweet Thing" said the guy. She was not in the mood.

" Hey" she responded dryly.

"Whoa, calm down I am not gonna bite you!" he said defensively.

" Not sure about that." She said jokingly and smiling.

The guy smiled " Do you really drink that much?" he asked as the bartending gave her the two drinks.

" Oh, no" she laughed. Before she could explain the guy spoke.

" It was too good to be true" he smiled.

"What?"

"A girl like you, standing alone in a bar, you probably already have a jealous boyfriend looking for you" he said joking.

And that was when she remembered Deeks, and automatically loosed interest in the guy. Nothing could stand up for those blond curls of her partner. Not even a green eyed single guy who was definitely hitting on her.

"You probably right, he must be worried about me by now" she smiled. " Thanks for the talk anyway" she said. _Ouch_ . Poor hot guy, it doesn´t matter anyway, he is hot he can get any chick he wants with those eyes. She went back to her partner.

"Hi there partner, I got our drinks" she smiled. He could not believe that kensi has just turned out a guy just to be with him. It made his night.

They danced and laughed all night long. When they got to the hotel the sun was already raising, they went to their hotel room and crashed on the bed.

* * *

When they woke up it was already 12 o´clock . Deeks only was completely awake when he realized that Kensi was using his chest as a pillow, he smiled at that. She was so venerable in his arms he almost doubted that this was Kensi his arms. While he was watching her sleeping she slowly opened her eyes and he quickly looked away.

"Good Morning"

"Good morning sunshine"

"Really ? I just woke up and you want to piss me of already?" she said joking

"You love it when I call you sunshine" he said not aware that he was talking. He was definitely sure that he was already a dead man when he saw the blush on her cheeks. She didn't want to blush! But it was true, she did love when he called her Sunshine and Fern or even Kiki, Kensi just couldn't help it. He did saw her blush but everything was just so perfect now that he didn´t wanted to ruin the moment so he just pretended that he didn´t see it.

"So what do you want to do today?" he asked her.

"First of all: Eat"

"After all that drink last night, you still want to eat?

"Of course! Should we eat here or do you prefer anything else?" Kensi asked her partner.

"I think we already spent too much time in this hotel, Shall we?" he asked her giving her his arm. She laughed.

" Well I think I need a shower before I get out of this room, otherwise people are gonna be scared"

_That could never happen. Have you ever even looked at yourself in the mirror woman? _

"Deeks?"

"Um…wh-what?" he replied confused. He had just been daydreaming about his partner. Nothing new until now.

" Do you mind if I take the shower first?" she repeated the question.

" No, of course not" he smiled.

"You okay?" asked Kensi concerned.

" Yeah, I was thinking a place for us to eat" _Good thinking Detective._

Kensi nodded and went to the bathroom.

* * *

At The Restaurant:

"So what is gonna be, Sweetie?" Deeks asked her. He loved this.

"Seriously? Are we going to do the couple thing again? We are not even undercover this time, can we be ourselves just for once?"

Deeks didn't know why, but that request made him smile. "Sure we can." He gave her a big smile. " Hey what do you think about going to beach after lunch?"

"Sounds Great!" She said excited. And he was too: He could not wait to see his partner on her Bikini.

"So…last night" He started.

" Yes?"

"I saw you talking with a guy" _Very handsome guy_ he thought. "Dis you knew him?".

"No" She replied with a smirk. " I was just being polite."

"Polite?" He said. " What do you mean _polite_?"

" I mean: when a guy is trying so hard to hit on you properly, the least you can do his be polite." She said avoiding eye contact.

"So HE WAS hitting on you." He stopped . " What did you said for him to leave you alone?" He had to admit that he was really curious.

"It wasn´t what I said." And now he was confused. " It was what he said". She smiled at the memory.

"Did he insult you?" He laughed " Because if he did, you could have told I would have kicked his ass"

Kensi laughed " Don´t worry, he didn't insult me" she said to calm him down"

"Okay then" He sent her a big smirk. And the conversation ended here.

* * *

After they finished lunch, they went to the beach as planed. Kensi had to admit she was a little concerned because she knew her partner would die if he didn't try to pick a girl up, but could she do? She shouldn't be worrying about it, she was in fact really proud of her own body. They spent 3 hours browning in their towels and now they were going to surf.

"So, you sure you will be okay?" asked Deeks for the fifth time now.

"Yes Deeks. It´s not like it's the first time that I'm surfing."

"Yeah but you know: Anything can happen" replied the detective.

"Don´t worry about me, I am a big girl."

"Yeah, I can see that" deeks said smirking

"You're a Pig!" shouted his partner already getting into the water.

* * *

He was lying on the bed, half awake and half unconscious. He didn´t knew what happened, the last thing he remember is going against the big rocks. Yeah he probably loosed control while admiring his beautiful partner. Not Knew.

"Hey, you´re awake." He heard a familiar voice say. Kensi.

"Um…yeah, I think so." He said.

"Here" she handed him some painkillers " The doctor said you would need it.

"The doctor?"

"Yeah, take it c'mon"

"You bought a doctor here?"

"Of course not you idiot." she said laughing "You don´t remember?"

"I suppose I don´t"

"After you crash they took you to the hospital"

"Oh, well…I am sorry for ruining our vacation" he said felling guilty.

"Well, don´t" she said with a little smile, which made him feel a little better.

"My head hurts."

"And you were worried about me!" she said

"You want to kiss it better?" he said ignoring her comment.

"Maybe I should worry about you, more often" she said, also ignoring his stupid comments

"That would be nice. You know how you can start? He said jokingly

"How?" she said already knowing the answer, sighing.

"By kissing it better" he said with a cocky smile that only Deeks has.

"You're such an asshole!" she shouted as she got up.

"You like it" he said more to himself, but knowing that she would listen.

_Maybe I do._

* * *

_**Next chapter:**_

_**You chose: **_

_**-Hot weather ( again? Noo **__**)**_

_**Or  
**_

_**-Cold weather**_

_**I am changing a little this or it's going to get boring ahah.**_

_**Please review. Mariana :)**_


End file.
